Worlds of Different Color
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Celestine x Origa x Cloe Yuri Threesome AU One-Shot: A thousands years ago, war and illness tore Eostia apart, the biggest crack being the forest separating the dark elf and high elf lands. Witness how love heals that crack. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Worlds of Different Color**

**By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

One thousand years ago, the land of Eostia, the largest continent in the known world, was ravaged by a mysterious illness whose origin was never determined.

This illness ravaged houses, villages, cities, entire countries and entire races.

Human, dwarf, orc, elf, high or dark. It didn't matter. This sickness, this pandemic affected one and all...it affected only the men.

Human, dwarf, orc, elf, high or dark. It didn't matter. This sickness, this pandemic affected one and all...it affected only the men.

Families lost fathers, brothers, sons.

Peasant and king, all fell alike simply because of their gender.

Eostia did not recover immediately. In fact, the tragedy that befell the land wasn't enough. Chaos ensued, desperation and fear turned to hatred. All of Eostia was plunged into chaos.

War engulfed all.

For the elves of Eostia, it is a completely different story.

During the Grand War, the ones that committed the worst atrocities were the elves, High and Dark alike...or at least that's what one generation after another told their children.

One generation of elves went away but the next would pick up the mantle of hatred and prejudice.

The ultimate symbol of the ancient contempt between High and Dark Elves is the Forbidden Green Sea.

The Forbidden Green Sea, which is actually a forest, is a strip of land of most dark green with trees that block out the sun with their thick canopy. It's dark, foreboding and one generation told the next that viscious beasts and many, many other evils lurked in the dark of this forest, evils that spawned from the war-time atrocities of the Dark and High Elves.

This Forbidden Green Sea acts as a "divide" between the Dark Elven lands to the North and the High Elven territories to the South.

None of either race of elves dare step into the dark green of the forest. Time...doesn't heal all wounds.

The land of Eostia survived and healed and prospered since the horrible events of one thousand years ago, but to this day, so, so long afterwards...the Forbidden Green Sea is a grim reminder of the deep-seeded hatred...yet this forbidden strip of dark green land inspires nothing but curiosity in the heart of the one and only Reincarnated High Elven Goddess, Celestine Lucculus.

Celestine is worshipped by so many people, young and old. Possibly the entire population in the High Elf territory. But even she has heard some tales from the elves about the history of the feud between the high and dark elves. She's surprised that those races don't get along very well, but in her mind...she wonders why that is. Are the dark elves really superior? Are they really that bad?

The high elven goddess tends to the flowers one afternoon and stands up to admire her work. Most of them are in full bloom. Others are just starting. She gives a nod of satisfaction and turns to leave the garden. She looks at all the female elves that are roaming. They are just walking, talking and having children playing around wherever they go. She's happy with this world and has been for a long time. But she's done enough work for today. Maybe a little walk won't hurt.

She sets down the watering can next to the floral shop she picked up and heads down the path through town, observing those who are walking by.

"Oh, look! It's Celestine-sama!"

"Wow...she's so beautiful!"

"She's not wearing anything except for white cloth and lace up sandals! It must be just her style."

"God Bless Celestine-sama~!"

Celestine gives a wave at a few of her ladies, who swoon and one of them faints with a smile on her face. She then proceeds onward down the path. She breathes in the fresh air and lets out a soft exhale. The sun is shining and the sky is clear. Birds are chirping as well. She closes her eyes with a smile as she walks along. This is truly a High Elven paradise. That is...until she looks up and sees a forest that she's not familiar with. She stops in her tracks and stares at the big tall forest before her.

"What...is that?" she says to herself.

She's heard people saying that it's dangerous to go in there, hence there's like nobody in sight near it. But...curiosity takes over quickly as she can feel her feet move on their own. Step by step until she gets to the edge of the forest. Should she go in? Should she not? What if it's not dangerous as people said?

Celestine gives a wave at a few of her ladies, who swoon and one of them faints with a smile on her face. She then proceeds onward down the path. She breathes in the fresh air and lets out a soft exhale. The sun is shining and the sky is clear. Birds are chirping as well. She closes her eyes with a smile as she walks along. This is truly a High Elven paradise. That is...until she looks up and sees a forest that she's not familiar with. She stops in her tracks and stares at the big tall forest before her.

"What...is that?" she says to herself.

She's heard people saying that it's dangerous to go in there, hence there's like nobody in sight near it. But...curiosity takes over quickly as she can feel her feet move on their own. Step by step until she gets to the edge of the forest. Should she go in? Should she not? What if it's not dangerous as people said?

She takes a few deep breaths and steps inside. No looking back. It's a bit dark, but the rays from the sun give off some light. So it's not too scary, but she's still cautious about it. There is a bit of space for her to walk around until she comes across a small river. She takes a seat in front of it to wash her face a bit. The water's refreshing at least. None of it is really disgusting here at the forest. So...what's the worry about?

Just then...she looks up and sees someone right in front of her that's about to do the same thing. A Dark Elf before her. Wait...are those the dark elves her people were talking about? The Dark Elves that were prejudiced against the High Elves? Celestine's immediate reaction is backing away in fear.

"Oh..." the Dark Elf sits up with a mouth forming an "o".

Celestine doesn't say a word as she continues backing away a few steps. She's been seen. Will she harm her? What will she do to her?

"Wait, wait." the Dark elf stands up and manages to go across the river just to come close to her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Celestine backs away a step while the dark elf extends her hand towards her.

The Dark Elves are all dangerous, hateful creatures...the stories that she was told growing up, stories passed from one elven generation to the next...the Dark Elves were supposed to be as ugly as they were dangerous...yet this stranger, this woman of dark skin and a mane of black hair nearly as long as Celestine's own glorious blonde curtain of hair...she's...rather easy on the eyes, all things considered.

"Apologies if I scared you...you're beautiful. Are you by any chance...a High Elf?" The woman's visible amber eye is beautiful, locks of hair covering her other eye in a rather cool and mysterious way.

Celestine remains quiet, her mouth opening and closing, wanting to say something yet she's either too scared or too stunned by this stranger's beauty to say anything.

The blonde's forest-green eyes look from the Dark Elf's amber eye down to the gorgeous, uber-curvaceous body...encased in an outfit that sends a hot blush to pale cheeks...despite, well, Celestine herself not being one to really call anyone else out on dressing skimpy…

Purple stockings with black high heels, purple elbow gloves tied together by rings on her middle fingers. An open corset that barely holds in the dark woman's huge breasts, a ridiculously thin, indecently-low cut thong that reaches her tiny waist. An intricate white crown on her head with a crimson jewel in the middle, and a beautiful, snug, comfy-looking royal purple cape.

"...My goodness, high elves are...way more beautiful than I was told growing up...huh~" Her alluring, cool voice and words make Celestine's eyes widen.

"B-Beautiful...?" Celestine utters. This dark woman's words...her hand still reaching out to her, palm up, inviting her...the High Elven Goddess feels like she's going through a paradigm shift.

"Ahhh, your voice~! Oh, it's like a caress to my ears...I have to know your name! Your name is probably as beautiful as your voice!" The Dark Elven woman of the two gives a cool, dashing smile. Celestine's heart starts to race.

"Celestine...Celestine Lucculus..." She breathes and she can't believe she just actually gave her name to this stranger.

"Haaah...I was right. Your name is as beautiful as your voice~" The dark woman closes her eyes to let her new acquaintence's name and voice sink in. Then, she blinks twice and her smile turns apologetic.

"Apologies. Where are my manners? Haaah, I'm just overwhelmed...Celestine...no. I have to call you...Celes. Please, please allow me to call you "Celes"~? I am Origa Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves."

Celestine completely freezes.

Her world freezes, then it starts spinning. She's absolutely overwhelmed. Too much to take in, too fast. She displays a severe lack of etiquette and grace befitting of her status as she scrambles back up to her cute, lace-up sandal-clad feet, shakes her head, hugs herself, and then...she gives a loud "I'M SORRY!" before she turns on her heel and runs. She runs, runs, as far away as possible from...from...from that beautiful, beautiful, scantily-clad, sweet and curious Dark Elf.

Celestine needs the comfort of her own land, the comfort of her home, the familiarity of her people. She has no idea what to even think. Her world was shattered and then, put back together lovingly.

Running to her own home, she shuts the door and goes to her room. What was that? Was that dark elf playing with her? And why would she call her by some pet name? "Celes"? Honestly...no one has called her that except for her parents. This is truly awkward. She cannot get herself to go back to that forest.

But...but...when she shuts her eyes...the image of that dark elf's face appears in her mind. "Wha...whaaa? Why did I just think about her just now?"

Her life has truly been turned upside down from encountering that beautiful dark elf.

A Few Days Later

Somehow...the Reincarnated Goddess cannot get the Dark Elf out of her head. Origa, was it? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the scantily-clad Dark Elf has invaded her thoughts since that encounter. She doesn't know why. But she tried everything to forget that ever happened. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Why...? Why is she so beautiful?" she says to herself as she wanders aimlessly through town again. "Is she trying to fool me with a fake act? Then, maybe if she secretly followed me, her comrades might have had a plan to kidnap me. But...if that was the case then...why didn't she send them a few days ago?"

It doesn't make any sense. Shouldn't the Dark Elves be the dangerous ones and eliminate any High Elf that might have crossed their border?

She's been having these thoughts over and over that she wasn't aware that she entered the same exact forest again until she stepped foot into that river again. She gasps and looks around to realize where she's at now.

"Oh, no!" she panics as she looks around to find some way to get out of there. "I've done it again!" But she finds herself not turning back. Instead, in the corner of her emerald eye, she sees another path. And some footprints. "What's this?"

A wise High Elf might have ignored such a thing. But for Celestine, that isn't the case. Curiosity once again takes over and proceeds down the road. Until she comes across something unfamiliar. A Dark Elf territory. Lots of dark elves roaming around.

She gasps and finds a perfect place to hide under the tall bushes to observe. They are fairly...a bit strict, but not too strict. They are such hard workers, building houses, stores and anything else they can come up with. But not all are just work. Some are having fun themselves, just like the High Elves are. Other Dark Elves are practicing combat as well.

"Oh, my...!" she says to herself. "I never knew these are much more active. They're so hard at work to train themselves."

Unbeknownst to her, a dark elf with long blonde hair with a side pony-tail and wearing skimpy blue attire can see her behind sticking out.

"Hey! you there!" she shouts, startling the Goddess.

"WAH!" She falls back on her behind and the Dark Elf approaches in front of her, hands on her hips with a terrifying expression.

"Well what have we here?" she says. "A High Elf actually crossing our border? That's the first in like a century. What brings you here?"

"W-well, ummmm...y-you see..." Celestine is so scared that she can't explain herself.

"I might have to speak to someone about this. Have you interogated on the spot." But before she does anything, Celestine quickly jumps up to wrap her arms around her head and squish it against her large breasts.

"No!" she squeaks. "Anything but that!"

"Please, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on your territory! I mean no harm to anybody! Please, re-consider-u-um...are you Ok, miss...?" Celestine does her best to keep voice as low as she can, since she up and pulled the blonde, petite dark elf into the tall bush. She's in the heart of "enemy" territory. If anyone else finds out she's here...in any case, Celestine looks down at the dark elf of beautiful, exotic crimson eyes...and those eyes resemble swirls.

"...oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Celestine panics and she pulls the poor young woman out of her huge, glorious bosom. She grabs the girl by the shoulder and shakes her gently.

"...guuuh...a bosom...mightier...than Origa-sama's...?! This is...inconceivable...!" The dark of the two elves utters, slowly coming back to full consciousness.

"...E-Eh? Eh?! D-Did you just say...Origa-sama?!" Celestine immediately questions, grabbing the girl tighter and shaking her just a bit harder.

"Y-Yes, I did...I did! Now I dictate that you stop and let me go or I'll put my blades through your-!" "Your blades shall remain in their sheaths, you hear me, Cloe, Shadow of the Queen?"

A bit of color drains from the girl, Cloe's, face as the cool voice of Origa Discordia herself reaches the two elves' pointed ears.

"Yes, Origa-sama! By your command!" The petite blonde immediately turns around and takes a knee and bows her head, right arm on her chest, touching her shoulder.

"Ah, Celes~! So good to see you! I've missed you so much! There's so much I want to ask and tell you!" And Origa is right beside Celestine, her hand tenderly cradling the blonde's, and Celestine can't help but feel like her and Origa's vanilla-white and chocolate-brown skin make for such a beautiful contrast.

"I...I...oh my goodness..." Celestine breathes in shock and awe, yet she somehow, be it luck or willpower, manages to keep her heart from bursting through her chest, mountainous as it is.

Origa smiles a gentle smile, cradling Celestine's hand in hers. "Say, why don't we meet at the river like we did before? Then we can talk."

The Goddess gives a simple nod and the three elves head toward the middle of the forest where the river splits the two territories and sit near it for a small drink. Cloe sits next to her Queen while the High Elven goddess sits at her right. She's fiddling with her fingers, figuring out what to say or how to say it. It's their second meeting and already she's feeling nervous.

"So..." Origa breaks the long silence, turning toward the beautiful blonde. "I'm guessing those tales were false?"

"It would...seem so," Celestine replies, looking down at the river. "I mean, why would they say all Dark Elves are evil? Prejudiced against the High Elves? That just doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't..."

The Goddess jerks her head up and turns toward the Queen. "Ummm..! Y-your majesty! My queen, I-"

"Please...call me Origa~" the dark elf says.

"Th-then...Origa-chan...why are you so kind to a High Elf like me?" Celestine says. "If you really believed in those tales then-"

"I would've imprisoned you, yes," the Queen replies. "But I sense no evil in you. Nor the desire to attack me." She reaches out a hand to caress the High Elf's cheek. "In fact, as I said before, you're more beautiful than I remember those tales my people told."

Celestine's heart skips a beat just from the simple touch. Her face goes bright red as her mouth opens to form an "o". But then, she turns away toward the river again.

"You know...I'm starting...to have doubts..." she says softly. "About those tales, I mean."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Origa replies, looking up at the sky.

"What if...those people were telling lies? Are they trying to make you dark elves look bad in the end?"

"I..." The Dark Elf Queen turns away, biting her lip. "I wish I had the answer."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Celestine panics. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"No it's fine."

The High Elven Goddess is sweating and panicking. "A-anyways, ummm...I think I'm going to go now."

"Huh? You can't leave now," Origa raises an eyebrow. "We've just started to have a nice conversation."

"Yes, but I'm worried about your absence from your territory," Celestine says. "If they find out that their Queen is talking with a High Elf then...who knows what might happen?"

Cloe gently takes her Queen's hand and tugs her back. "Let's go, Origa-sama."

"Will I ever see you again?" Origa turns to the Goddess with a pleading expression.

"Oh..." Will she ever see that Dark Elf again? Of course. "Yes...yes of course we will. How about we meet here every night?"

"That's a good idea," Origa says. "Every night it is. Cloe, to me!"

"Yes, my Queen!"

As the two Dark Elves leave, Celestine reaches out a hand. "W-wait! Please, please don't let anyone else know about this!"

"My lips are sealed~" the Dark Elf queen says as she turns to the side with a smile. "And Cloe will keep quiet too."

"S-sure..."

Celestine watches with both fists on her chest as they leave. Oh, why does her heart beat for this woman? This should be wrong! It should be illegal. Well...it IS illegal due to their feud. But was it a feud?

A Week Later

Celestine is tending to the flowers once again. This time, the whole garden is at full bloom. She gazes at the wonderful flowers she planted and nods in satisfaction.

Those flowers are beautiful...as beautiful as the Dark Queen herself, Origa. As promised, they have met every night, talking about anything and everything to get to know each other. Origa has a little sister named Mystiora Atie, who is currently the princess of the Elves. She and Origa get along very well and Cloe even spends time with the little sister. As for the High Elven goddess, she revealed her true identity to her and it had surprised Origa. She never knew she was actually talking to a Reincarnated High Elven Goddess until now. And to her, that made things more wonderful than earlier.

Night after night, the two elves from different races meet up. It is then that Celestine started to feel something. Something for the Dark Queen. Is she actually...falling in love with her? Is that why her heart keeps beating for her? It's enough to make it hurt, but it hurts so good.

Just then...another high elf with purple hair, who is somewhat an Elven Priestess comes running toward the High Elf Goddess and stops to catch her breath.

"Celestine-sama!" she says. "I-I'm...I'm Ellenoar Seiran! But you can call me Seira, Celestine-sama! I was admiring you for a very long time. I pray for you, I believe in you and worship you every day. But I believed that it was just more than admiration! It was love! S-so please...will you be...my girlfriend?"

Celestine lets off a soft gasp, elegant fingers covering her mouth in graceful surprise. Her beautiful forest-green eyes go wide, then flutter shut. She can't help but give a slight, melancholic smile.

The Goddess already knows what her answer will be. If things had been different, if she hadn't happened to step into the Forbidden Green Sea, if she hadn't crossed paths and met gazes with Origa Discordia of the Dark Elves...then perhaps she wouldn't have to break this hopeful young Priestess' heart.

Why, though? Why is it? She and Origa are most definitely not girlfriends...they are not lovers. Celestine could give this lovely and cute-as-can-be young elf, Seira, an opportunity...the opportunity to sway her, to perhaps even make her fall in love...fall in love with one of her own race, to no longer be tempted by this forbidden…sin?

And yet…

Celestine gives off a soft sigh. She opens her eyes and she can tell...she can see Seira's hopes and dreams fading to dust…

"I'm absolutely humbled, Seira-san...you are incredibly brave for coming to me and confessing like this...I'm so humbled and honored. But alas...my heart...it beats for another. Another that I shouldn't desire the way I do...but you are still very brave, Seira-san, and I'm honored, lucky even, to have you worship me like you do. Thank you...I'm sorry."

Celestine tenderly pats Seira's lilac head of hair and then, leans in to give the softly-sobbing young elf a soft, lingering kiss on the forehead.

"I...I...I understand...Celestine-sama...I, I can...can only hope that in your next...reincarnation...my descendant has a chance to receive the love of...the Goddess...please, excuse me...p-pardon me...!" The precious elven cutie steps back, gives a deep bow and then, fast-walks out of Celestine's chambers, tears staining the bright-red with bronze-trim carpet of the room.

"...so do I, Seira-san. I hope so too..." Celestine relaxes in the nearest chair she can find and rests her chin on the back of her hand.

"Origa-chan...I was told so many tales...my previous incarnations were told so many tales...was I lied to as well...? How many generations have passed the hatred onto others, I wonder...?" Celestine muses aloud.

The next night, Origa meets up with Celestine like always, but to her surprise, she looks like she's deep in thought as she sits by the river, tracing a finger along the stream. She casually walks over to her and sits next to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Celes? Is everything alright?" she asks, softly.

Her voice is soft and soothing to Celestine's ears. But even that can make the Goddess shed some tears, much to the dark elf Queen's surprise. She bites her lip and turns to Origa.

"Oh, Origa-chan!" she cries. "I don't know what else to do! I want to hate you, but I can't!"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Origa says, raising an eyebrow.

"Another High Elf confessed her love to me and I wanted to accept her feelings, but I thought of you," Celestine replies, putting her hands on the Dark Elf's shoulders. "I just couldn't get myself to love someone I don't even like. My heart beats for you, Origa-chan! But according to those elves, High and Dark Elves are pure enemies." Tears stream from the Goddess's eyes as she says this. "I shouldn't love you, but...but...!"

"Celes, it's alright!" With a sudden movement, Origa embraces the High Elven goddess, making her gasp. "I thought about it too! And honestly, who cares about those stupid tales? You and I don't seem like enemies to me."

"Yes, but still...!"

Origa pulls away and firmly puts her hands on her shoulders. "Listen, instead of moping about it, I have an idea that might convince our people."

"What exactly...do you mean?" Celestine tilts her head in confusion.

"My Queen!" All of a sudden, Cloe comes running toward the two and stops to catch her breath. "Haaah...haaaah...I hate running..."

"Cloe?" Origa questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Origa-sama...!" Cloe gasps and then finally gets air back into her lungs. "I was wondering where in the world you have been for the past week. And here you are!"

Origa turns to the Goddess, ignoring her Shadow. "As I was saying, I think the only way to prove our bond between two different races...is to make love~"

Celestine and Cloe blink twice and then cry out…

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Origa can't help but smile. She even giggles a bit and she crosses her arms under her huge bosom, thus making her breasts look even bigger than they are as they squish against her forearms and her open corset.

"The dark and high elves need to finally bury that hatchet as far deep as possible. They need a signal. And that signal...is a union of magic fed by our passion." She doesn't hesitate in her speech, voice soft yet firm. Her amber eye looks first at Celestine, then Cloe.

"You two possess magic that I know will light the sky and send a signal, a beacon to every last single woman in our lands that will show them how our passion...and our love united us, the most influential elves in our respective races."

Then, her gaze softens and she uncrosses her arms before reaching out with her hands. palms up and inviting.

"And...this can only happen if you desire it so. I would never, ever force anyone to do something against their will. Cloe, Celes. My darlings...you know how I feel. I know you you feel...Celes, Cloe..." She smiles softly and she takes a step closer to the two women before her, the Dark Queen kneeling before them.

"Will you make love with me? Celes, Cloe?" She looked up at them, her visible amber eye glimmering, beckoning Celestine and Cloe to approach her, with the shorter blonde cupping her mouth with her fingers...then Cloe swoops in and embraces her beloved Queen.

"Origa-sama! Origa-sama! I've...I've dreamed of this day...Origa-sama...!" Cloe breathes into the crook of Origa's neck.

Celestine looks on at this tender sight of sweet affection and joy, and she feels her own heart racing, pounding so hard she can hear it in her own ears.

"Origa-chan...how...possible is this...? This has never, ever been done...generations have been fed the same tales over and over again..." Celestine holds her fist against her enormous bosom. She chews on her bottom lip. Then she looks away, then slowly back to Origa being embraced and cuddled by Cloe.

"But...Origa-chan..." The look of embarrassment, doubt, hesitation...it melts away. Celestine's lips slowly curl into a soft smile.

"I believe in you. And I believe in my love for you..." The blonde then approaches, scoots closer to Origa, and she cups her cheeks tenderly.

The two women smile and Cloe swoons within Origa's embrace as she gets a front-row seat to witness this imminent High Elven and Dark Elven kiss.

"Let's do it." Celestine coos like a songbird and she and Origa's lips, already puckered, finally come together and the two women feels like their hearts will burst as they finally realize how truly badly they needed this.

Celestine and Origa put into this kiss every last single ounce of their need and love for each other as they finally cross that last barrier, crossing the threshold of what was once the greatest taboo, nigh sin.

They immediately let off a moan as their tongues come into play, one women giving up all control to the other and then, viceversa, their tongues coiling around and dominating each other half-way in each other's mouths.

In the meantime, Cloe looks on in sheer awe and wonder. She has never, ever seen something more beautiful than this and she firmly believes she never will.

Nothing will ever be more beautiful than the sight of the Dark Queen and the Reincarnated High Elven Goddess kissing like this.

Then, she feels her heart racing, her body aching with youngest of the trio yearns to be a part of this. Cloe wants in.

When the two breath-taking elven beauties pull away, Cloe eagerly goes to her Queen, cupping her hands to her cheeks.

"Origa-sama...me too!" she begs. "Kiss me!"

"As you wish, Cloe~" The Dark Queen leans in and presses her lips against Cloe's, having a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

Celestine swoons at the two elves of the same race making out for a little while. It's just so beautiful. Once they pull away, Origa looks over at Celestine with a gentle smile.

"Celes...would you mind lying down for a minute?" she asks, softly.

"O-okay..." The High Elven goddess does as she is told and Origa spreads her legs widely, making the High elven blonde gasp. "W-whaaaaa!?"

"I've heard about this before," Origa says. "They say your special place tastes really good."

"My...special place...but it's dirty...!"

"Don't worry. I'm the one who will be able to clean it~"

"Ummm..." Celestine is having some second, and even then, third thoughts about this, but it's all for the purpose of sending a signal to both of the elven territories.

"Will you let me?" Origa's face has a desperate expression on it, which Celestine can't help but find incredibly cute.

"G-go ahead. Please lick my special place…" She breathes softly and gives a nod.

"Okay, here I go." Origa leans in to use her tongue to lick her pussy, first in a circular motion.

Celestine jerks her head back and her hips jerk just from that small touch of Origa's tongue. It...feels good? But how? Just from that one simple touch? Granted, Celestine herself is absolutely inexperienced, never having been intimate with anyone else, at least in this current lifetime...however, she's happy: her First Time is with the Dark Queen herself.

Just then, Origa flinches just a little, giving off a surprised but pleasured gasp from the little blonde dark elf licking her queen's pussy from behind. She looks back over her shoulder at the smoldering, exotic crimson eyes of Cloe, and chuckles. "You're no fair, you know that?"

"Who says I can't join while you're doing her, hm~?" Cloe says as she fingers her Queen's pussy, stirring the hot wet cove a little bit and then, Cloe goes back to licking, replacing her fingers with her tongue, her hands firmly on her Queen's big, meaty, thick ass cheeks.

"Hnnnn...! Well, you're being pretty rough...aahhh~! ...with your Queen," Origa cannot contain her moans, nuzzling Celestine's soaked inner thigh as she talks to Cloe. "Be more gentle, will you? And that's an order~"

"Y-yes, My Queen!" Cloe nods as she continues to pleasure Origa, but this time, much more gently, less hurried, more meticulously and leisurely. There is no rush.

Celestine can hardly believe this is happening. They're actually making love, right here in this forest, the Forbidden Green Sea. The best part...they are of different races, but they don't care. This is all for their sake and the sake of letting the others know what a relationship between different races is really like.

"Origa-chan...Origa-chan...!" Celestine cries out. "It feels so good! I don't know why but...please don't stop!"

"I'm way ahead of you, sweetie~" Origa's voice is so soft and soothing that it relaxes the Goddess.

A few licks to her clitoris and fingering inside her pussy a few times, it all feels too good. Celestine begs for her to keep going over and over, moaning and crying out while Cloe does the same for her Queen.

Surprisingly, Origa is holding her ground despite being touched. She just wants to make Celestine feel good until she can't hold it in anymore. And it goes on for quite a while before Celestine finally reaches her limit. Putting her hands on Origa's head, she starts screaming out, "Oh, no! S-something's about to...c-come out! I'm cumming...!"

She shuts her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. Origa herself is reaching her limit as well due to Cloe touching and licking her. And unbeknownst to the elves, Cloe is actually touching herself at the same time.

"Let's all cum together, My Queen!" Cloe says. "You may not see it, but I'm touching myself! I can't be the odd one out here!"

Three voices echo in the quiet, full moon-lit clearing of the Forbidden Green Sea as the ladies each bring one another to orgasm, their womanly essence gushing forth and making a right old mess of Origa's lower face still firmly planted on Celestine's holy snatch while Cloe buries her face in her Queen's booty to accept her gushing juices while her own half-dark elven, half-human cunt bursts and Cloe soaks her hand to the wrist with her juices.

"...m-more...more...!" Celestine is the first to speak after her cry of release, and with a gentle pat to Cloe's bubble butt by Origa, the shortest woman of the threesome swoops in to get on top of Celestine to look her in the eyes, forest-green meeting exotic crimson.

"Celestine-sama...Celestine-sama...I'm yours too...let me taste the lips that kissed Origa-sama's...please..." She breathes, moans sweetly in Celestine's absolutely flawless, blushing face and the blonde smiles sweetly.

She reaches her hand up to tenderly cup Cloe's dark cheeks and she pulls the younger woman for a deep, passionate, love juice-laden kiss while Origa regains her breath as well as indulges in this beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, passionate sight.

Cloe's lips taste much more different than Origa's, but it's a taste that Celestine knows she can very easily grow accustomed to, and it also gave her a first taste of her beloved Queen's pussy since Cloe's mouth was coated in her flavor.

The two moan into their kiss and Celestine licks off the bridge of saliva that joins her and Cloe's lips after their lungs scream for air.

Then, the dark elf gets off of Celestine and takes her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Celestine-sama...Origa-sama is a Queen, and she deserves tribute too...do as I do, Ok~?" Cloe purrs and looks back at Origa, the dark ladies sharing a wink.

Celestine blinks twice in honest confusion, but she gives a smile and a nod.

In no time at all, the two blondes of the trio are on their hands and knees, their hips touching as they are side-by-side, their hands joined at their sides as they present their absolutely delectable, perfect asses to the Dark Queen, who takes a moment to let this glorious, meaty booty sight truly sink in and committing it to memory.

"Ahhh...such absolutely divine tribute...you make the Queen so happy, you two...I gladly accept this...tribute~" Origa coos, licks her lips and starts by planting a kiss on all four ass cheeks presented to her before she gives a nibble and little suck to Celestine's ass and then, a kiss and lick down the perfect butt crack of Cloe, who feels a shiver go up and down her spine.

Then, Celestine and Cloe both give out loud moans of surprise and pleasure as Origa fully springs into action.

A kiss to their labia, then another kiss to their aching clits before Origa's sweet, hot-pink tongue plunges into the pussy of her sweetest servant, her very own Shadow while she takes three fingers and plunges them deep into Celestine's sopping-wet snatch while using her thumb to caress and draw circles upon her hard clit.

Cloe and Celestine's breath-takingly beautiful voices caress Origa's ears with their cacophonies of pleasure as Origa performs this glorious multi-tasking.

"Origa-sama...Origa-sama...! Oh by the Gods...b-by Celestine-sama...! I've dreamed of this! Thank you...your mouth on my pussy...a-aahhh...~!" Cloe's entire body shudders wonderfully, her head thrashes this way and that, her ponytail once or twice even swiping a moaning Celestine in the face given their side-by-side positioning.

"Origa-chan...your fingers...! Fingers...! So good...so good! Stroke me...stroke my...my p-pussy more...!" Celestine no longer her has any doubts as she begs loud and clear, having long since discarded any sense of shame and embarrassment.

It's just her, Origa and Cloe and the full moon in the sky peaking through the thick forest canopy. It's alright to be loud and shameless.

So, _so_ shameless in fact..."A-Ahh...Origa-chan...Origa-chan...Cloe-chan, I'm sorry...Origa-chan, put your tongue in...in...in my ass! Eat out my ass, Origa-chaaaan~AHHH!" Celestine takes the plunge, deciding to go full-tilt. Go all-out.

Cloe's eyes go wide and she whines in short-lived disappointment when her Origa-sama's mouth leaves her pussy yet she screams with delight when her Queen's fingers replace her tongue in her dripping cunt.

At the same time, Celestine squeezes her eye shut, hardly believing what she just cried out for...yet every ounce of doubt she could have had get blown away by Origa's mouth immediately transitioning from Cloe's pussy and into the blonde's spectacular ass, the Dark Queen moaning into her anal rimming of Celestine's booty.

The Dark Queen is so good at this debauchery that her ladies' arms give out, their shaking elbows unable to keep them upright, so this results in Celestine and Cloe being face down, ass up for Origa to enjoy them in the most submissive form imaginable.

Eventually, a whopping one solid minute of this ardent analingus and relentless fingering of Celestine and Cloe respectively, is just too much for the ladies to handle. Their bodies burn so good and Origa is so good, so talented, skilled and her treatment of her ladies' holes is just too amazing.

With twin screams of pure delight, Celestine and Cloe climax and Origa gently pulls away, tenderly caressing her beloveds' hips, asses and thighs to gently, oh so gently help them come back down from their sexual high.

They soon notice that their bodies are beginning to glow. Better yet, the source of it is actually their crotches and, strangely, there are also symbols becoming visible on their crotches as well. Origa smiles and nods.

"It's working, ladies," she says. "This definitely means this ritual is working wonderfully~! Let's finish this with a bang, shall we? Celes?"

"Y-yes?" Celestine says as she is recovering from her orgasmic high.

The Goddess is soon bent backwards by Origa taking her leg upwards and then lifting up to the sky to position herself on top of the blonde, with her legs spread wide and pussies connecting one another. She grabs hold of Celestine's other leg for balance while the Goddess's left leg is pressing against her bosom.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing!?" Celestine cries. "This has got to be the most embarrassing pose I've ever done!"

"Why's that~?" Origa grins. "This is what I meant by finishing it with a _bang~"_

Cloe crawls over toward her queen's behind, puts her hand on her butt cheeks and licks her lips. "Might as well take my Queen's ass too~"

"Cloe...~" Origa says, then looks down at the Goddess. "Alright, you ready, Celes? I'm going to move now."

Celestine nods her head. "Please...go on. Go ahead, Origa-chan! Move your hips to your heart's content!"

The Dark Queen nods as well and then starts to move. Cloe takes this opportunity to plunder her butt with her tongue, keeping her Queen as steady as possible via her hands on those delicious caramel cheeks.

Origa is moving about with her large breasts jiggling and heaving wildly at the movement and her labored breathing. She and Celestine's pussies are rubbing against each other with love juices already dripping down their bodies. They haven't climaxed just yet, but there are still juices left from their last orgasm, and the grinding motions make that prior essence splatter here and there at every movement with Celestine giving loud cries and moans and Origa doing the same.

This keeps going for a while longer. The elves' bodies glow brighter and brighter, from their crotches to their waists, then their upper parts of their bodies. It's shining so bright that it lights up the whole forest. They just need one more push. One more to send the light straight into the sky. They are sure the other elves are noticing the light as well. But they are too busy making love to even think about it. Origa looks down at the High Elf in heat, just lying there, crying and moaning at the same time. It is then that they are starting to reach their limit.

"I'm cumming...Celes!" she cries out.

"M-Me too!" Celestine says. "Let's do this, Origa-chan! let's cum together and send the signal!"

Origa hugs Celestine's leg like her life depends on it while moving more roughly than earlier. Just a few more humps until the last final one kicks in. She and Celestine cry out as loud as they can while climaxing. And the light glows so bright that it indeed raises to the sky and the whole forest is glowing because of it. The other elves look at the light in surprise, wondering what's going on. Both High and Dark elves have never seen light coming from the Forbidden Green Sea before. They decide to check it out.

*Later*

The High and Dark Elves run inside the forest until they come across the Dark Elf Queen, the Queen's Shadow and Celestine completely passed out on Origa's lap.

"W-w-what is the meaning of this!?" one High elf shouts.

"That Dark Elf must have done something to her," another female high elf says. "She might have raped her or something!"

"That's insane!" another high elf says.

"But why would Origa-sama cross the border anyways?" a dark elf questions. "Our Queen...even her Shadow...has disobeyed their own law!"

"Punishment is where they should meet!" A high elf declares. "And so should you all! For doing this to our Celestine-sama!"

"SILENCE!" Origa shouts at the top of her lungs.

The Dark Queen's bellow is enough to immediately silence her own kind yet some of Celestine's fellow High Elves still mumble and grumble, but the Dark Queen's piercing amber gaze sends them all into silence.

"Citizens of this land. Dark elf and high elf alike. Heed my words. The Goddess Celestine Lucculus and I, Queen Origa Discordia, are deeply in love with each other." She speaks regally, loud and clear, no hesitation in her voice, steel in her resolve.

"Our meeting may have been pure chance, but that led to this, the union of dark and high elven love. I adore Celestine, my beloved Celes as well as my second, my darling Shadow, Cloe."

Origa gazes down at the passed-out beauties in her lap, her hands tenderly caressing their beautiful, silky blonde locks, with Celestine and Cloe with their hands joined in-between their bosoms.

"The tales that one generation told the next are no longer valid. The fear and hatred that fed the lies that one people told to the other since the Grand War have vanished. Why? Because of us. Celes, Cloe and I...high elf, dark elf as well as half-human half-blood. Love brought us together. The hatred of a generation long gone is no more.

"The people of both lands look back and forth at Origa, her two beloveds in blissful, pleasure-induced sleep, then to one another, high elf and dark elf women look at each other, their peers and those that they had always been fed lies about.

Lies. All of it was lies.

"...Hail to Goddess Celestine-sama...and her love." One woman of pure white skin steps forth.

A dark woman opposite of her does the same.

"Long live our Queen...and your Goddess!"

Origa lets off a soft breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hail to the Queen and the Goddess!"

Origa looks down at her beloveds and a single tear of pure joy glides down her caramel cheek."We did it."

After this night that would later go on to be known as the Night of Reunion, time passed.

Time passed and relationships were established. The land healed.

Of course, Origa and Celestine couldn't simply move in together, as their positions of power did require them to be in their respective lands, yet this never stopped them from crossing the forest over and over again anytime they wanted, and their people did the same.

The palace gates of Origa Discordia and Celestine Lucculus have remained open to everyone, dark and white skin alike, since the Night of Reunion.

Then, on this day, Celestine and Origa stand side-by-side, with Cloe ever present by her Queen and Goddess' side, standing tall in the main courtyard of Celestine's palace. They have a joint ruling to make.

"My people, your people. All and the same...I ask but one thing of you all."

Celestine and Origa then look at each other and nod, bright smiles on their gorgeous faces, smiles that inspire the hundreds of people gathered today in front of raise their index fingers and point straight ahead.

"TEAR DOWN THE FORBIDDEN DARK SEA!"

There is a cheer that shakes the very is, after all, still work to be done. But...that is a different story.

**~The End~**

**Major Mikey leans back in his comfy ol' arm chair, his ol' reliable**

Haaaaah...sooooo sorry it took this long, Yuri-chan. I'm the worst! T_T

**Yuri-chan:** I-it's okay. I'm glad we finally did it though. It's really fun actually. This topic of segregation and stuff. I kinda like that.

**Major Mikey:** It is rather fascinating, all things considered. Prejudice, old hatres, fears...all washed away by the love of those who dare and win. :3

Thanks, Yuri-chan. Thanks for this absolutely wonderful opportunity~ Major Mikey glomps Yuri-chan

**Yuri-chan:** You're very welcome! And please give out long and detailed reviews for this. We worked hard on this one and appreciate the feedback.

**Major Mikey:** Yes. We deserve it. This story deserves it and the ladies and their love deserve it, 'k~? Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that takes us~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day!


End file.
